The Almost Booster
by adoptpetz
Summary: Mahya Phiacastone is a 17 year old girl with an extraordinary dragon. Her dragon Delcie is able to produce a black and gold dragon! Now, Delcie is too old to breed, and is becoming a legendary dragon herself. With clues left by her mother, Mahya is getting closer to her family secret. A fork in the road is fast approaching. What path will Mahya chose to take?
1. Chapter 1: The Raid

**Chapter 1**

**The Raid**

You know, it's funny. It's incredible, really, how just one small incident can change a person's life in an instant. That happened to me a few weeks ago. I was just a regular, ordinary citizen. I'm not anymore. Now I'm constantly on the run, usually for my life. I could have avoided all that trouble if I had just remembered to pick up Dad's gear after I left work that day. Because I met the Dragon Booster on that one fateful night, my life has been turned upside down.

I used to work at Kaar Gear and Supplies store as a cashier; this is where my story begins. I had to support my father, who was weak and ailing, and was beginning to develop Alzheimer's disease. Occasionally, he even forgot that I was his daughter. He gave me my dragon, Delcie, who was just an ordinary hybrid dragon from off the streets like many of the odd balls you saw. However, there was something unique about my dragon Delcie. Many people were afraid of her, since she held a head shape similar to an orange dragon. She did, in fact, have an orange dragon somewhere in her linage. She had nearly all of the draconium energy colors in her bloodstream, in fact. Some even said that if she bred with a light green draconium dragon, another black and gold dragon of legend would be produced. I was very talented in the field of genetics, however, and I doubted this.

Delcie was light blue in color, but shared hardly any physical characteristics with this draconium energy type. She stood on all fours, slim, agile and lithe. She had a long yet sturdy neck, though it was still proportional with the rest of her body unlike the Dragon Eye crew's black dragons. She had large, funnel like ears that curled in like horns on top of her head. Her forehead was topped by a turquoise hump, much like the brain-like humps on an orange dragon's own forehead. Her muzzle was turned up, and slimmed sharply at the end like a blade. Most interestingly about her complexion, though, was the teardrop mark on her forehead. It bulged slightly, and was lined with an additional layer of skin almost as if it was a stone that was not supposed to be there.

I was the last one out of the shop, so I was left to lock up. I forced the key through the lock, and nodded with satisfaction as it clicked shut. Delcie was waiting for me at the company's small staff stables around the back. "Are you ready to take off, girl?" I asked, stroking her back. She sneezed in reply. I chuckled as I picked up her saddle and settled it comfortably behind her head. I climbed up and made myself comfortable in the seat. With a toss of her head, she signaled that she was ready to head home, so I urged her forward. She plodded slowly but steadily out into the street. We never traveled at a fast pace unless we were racing, which we only did when we were really low on dracles.

We rounded a corner, but stopped instantly. Before us stood the two well known members of the Dragon Eye crew, Moordryd and Cain. They shouldn't be tangled with. I was about to politely excuse ourselves, but our run in was no accident. Moordryd gave the signal, and Cain fired green trapping gear at me. I yelped with surprise as I suddenly found myself pinned up against the wall. The two accomplices moved in with black control gear, planning to steal her. "Run Delcie!" I cried frantically. Two more of the Dragon Eye crew, Rancydd and Blarre, were approaching from the other end of the street. Turning around the way we came, Delcie found herself blocked off by yet another of the crew, Prankk. It pained me to see my beloved dragon cornered like this. I would much rather have her run free than to be abducted by this crew. Something like a frightened whistle emanated from her throat as she backed up against the wall in fear.

Black control gear was fired, and she was soon being forced down into a powerless and no doubt painful position. I winced, almost feeling her pain. The crew cheered in triumph. There was one thing that I still didn't understand, though. I decided to ask their leader, realizing that he would probably answer. He liked to brag about his cleverness, after all. "Why Delcie?" I whispered. Moordryd Paynn sneered.

"Your dragon has all the draconium colors but one. My father will use her to breed another black and gold dragon to fight the Dragon Booster with."

"But I've checked the genetics! It's not possible!" They only laughed at my ignorance and started to load Delcie into their trailer. I held back tears of desperation.

Suddenly, as they began to shove her into the trailer, her amber eyes turned ocean blue, and her teardrop mark glowed, illuminating small cracks inside. It closely resembled the sapphire pendant my mother gave me as a child. The whole world seemed to go into slow motion as she absorbed the black control gear, and stood tall and proud once more. Two dark blue streaks appeared on either side of her neck and spread down to merge at the tip of her tail. She turned on the imposing crew furiously, and let out a deafening roar that sent half of them running. I had never seen her like this before. She was a very peaceable dragon who wouldn't hurt a dragonfly. What had gotten into her? She marched over to me, and absorbed the green trapping gear off of me. I fell free but she caught me with her forehead. She swung me around back into the saddle, but in doing so, my hand had brushed her tear mark. It burned my hand, and I squealed with surprise. A matching symbol momentarily appeared on my palm where it had touched her. I gasped in shock. What was happening?

Moordryd had begun to recollect his crew, and they were mounting their dragons to come after us. I rubbed Delcie's neck vigorously, willing her not to let me down now before urging her forward. She bolted instantly with more energy than I'd ever felt in her before. There was a new smooth flowing motion in her stride, and she was running at her fastest. I was astonished at this sudden transformation.

Delcie sprinted swiftly, trying to loose the crew around tight turns or through alleys. It was futile. There was no escaping this crew. They were hot on our heels, and regardless of Delcie's renovation, she was tiring rapidly. In the distance, Dragon City in all of its glory shone brightly in the oncoming night. I lived here in the Dragona Township, a small town that bordered the capitol. The down city crews from Dragon City rarely came this far from their base. They must have a good reason to want Delcie.

Just as I was praying for a miracle, my plea was answered. The famous Dragon Booster and his black and gold dragon of legend leapt up onto a rooftop not far from Delcie and me, backed up by the small group of friends he was occasionally seen with. "Over here," he summoned. I took one quick glace between his group and the crew behind me, and steered Delcie to join the world renowned hero. My dragon's paws scraped against the roofing of the building as she landed roughly. She stepped into position behind the legendary dragon. Her amber eyes had returned to normal, and she was breathing heavily.

The Dragon Eye crew slid to a halt in front of the group, and the crews faced off. There were five of us and five of them, but my dragon winced under the harsh gaze of the opposing dragon. "This doesn't concern you, Dragon Booster," Moordryd hissed. "Well, if you're involved, then I think it does," Dragon Booster returned. Moordryd looked unsure. Did he lead his crew into a hopeless battle, or retreat like a coward? "This isn't over," he finally decided. He led his crew away, back into the shadows where they couldn't be followed.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, still in one piece, I think."

"Why would they come so far to steal someone's dragon?"

"Who knows? Let's just be glad they didn't pull it off."

"They almost did. I owe you my thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

"Is there anything special about your dragon? Any reason for someone to want to steal it?"

"Well, there are rumors about her linage, but I've gone over the genetics myself."

"What kind of rumors?"

"People say that if she's bred with a light green draconium energy dragon, then the offspring would be another black and gold dragon, like yours." Their faces went dead serious. "But I've run over the numbers again and again. There's no possible way!"

"This is unbelievable! The energy readings I'm getting from your dragon are almost half as much as Beau! No dragon can ever come close in comparison!" I recognized him. He was the Penn racing team's technician, Parmon Sean. I took a nervous gulp. What was he implying? The black and gold dragon Beau took a step closer to Delcie, and sniffed her experimentally. She returned the greeting.

"Have you ever heard of a dragon absorbing gear?" I asked nervously.

"The only time I've ever encountered something like that was when a dragon was taken over by a bone mark. The bone mark was blue energy, but it was placed on a green draconium dragon. The dragon had to absorb lots of blue gear before the bone mark could take any real effect." The color drained from my face. The hero looked at me suspiciously. "Why do you ask?" I decided that I had better tell him. If anyone could help my dear dragon, he could. "The Dragon Eyes had me pinned to the wall with green trapping gear, and Delcie locked down with black control gear. Her eyes turned from amber to blue in an instant, and the mark on her forehead glowed. She absorbed the control gear, and did the same with the trapping gear holding me down. That's when these stripes appeared on her sides. They weren't there before. When she caught me before I fell, my hand brushed over her mark and now-" I held up my palm for them to see. "It's stained. It's just like her mark, but upside down."

"I think you had better come with us. I know someone who might be able to help."

"But I can't leave my father. Someone has to care for him. He has Alzheimer's disease, and can barely tell up from down anymore."

"Can you get someone to look after him for a while? This is very important."

"Well, I could ask my co-worker Cyndi."

"You know, I never did ask your name."

"It's Mahya. Mahya Phiacastone."


	2. Chapter 2: Penn Stables

**Chapter 2**

**Penn Stables**

"Cyndi, I need you to look after Dad for a while."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I've got to go out of town for a while."

"What's up?"

"It's Delcie."

"Is something wrong with her?"

"No. Yes." I sighed in confusion. "I don't know. That's really what I'm going to find out."

"Alright, then, I'll do it. Keep me posted, though, will you?"

"Sure thing."

"What will I tell Marryien?" I hadn't thought about what to tell my boss.

"Just tell her I'll be out for a while for Delcie, but I'll work overtime to make up for the time I missed when I get back." My friend nodded.

"Alright. I hope she's alright." She waved as she headed back for her own white class dragon, Storrmfeed. I heaved a worried sigh. "Me too," I muttered. With that, I turned the corner and headed into the alley where the Penn racing crew and Dragon Booster was waiting with Delcie. "Ready?" Dragon Booster asked me. I nodded as I climbed into my saddle. Delcie was an older dragon, and didn't use her magging abilities unless she really needed to. Dragon Booster nodded, and started leading his group towards the capitol, Dragon City.

I looked to my right, and identified the girl in the bright neon jumpsuit as Kitt Wonn, one of the best racers on the circuit. To my left, beside Parmon, was Lance Penn, Artha Penn's younger brother. Artha Penn had just gotten into the academe, and this was the lot that he was taking with him. Wait a minute. If all of his crew was here, then where was Artha himself? "You're all of Artha Penn's racing crew," I began slowly. "So where's Artha?" The group looked at each other uncertainly, and then shrugged in unison. There was something weird about them.

I soon noticed as we traveled closer and closer to the center of Dragon City that all of the citizens were bulky, strong and tough looking. I must have looked tiny and weak in comparison. I had a very small, frail frame, and pale skin. My hair was dark brown, and not quite as lustrous as I'd like it, though it was pretty wavy. I was long legged and lanky, and bone thin with high cheekbones and a slim face. I had only two outfits- this old, tattered jacket that was a hand me down from Dad, and my pressed racing uniform that I only wore for the occasional race. I must look like an easy target for any dragon thieves.

"We'll be okay, girl. They're going to help," I whispered, more to myself than Delcie. I patted her neck, and she tossed her head as if to say, "Of _course_ we'll be alright. Why wouldn't we be?" I tried to smile and share her optimism, but I found that I couldn't.

The group led us to Penn Stables, and Dragon Booster excused himself to go find his 'friend.' Parmon, Lance and Kitt distracted me with extracting all the details of Delcie's known history while he was gone. I wasn't sure where he'd gone, but he came back with a dragon priest. He was kind of scary, but he politely nodded and began by stroking Delcie's large head. She didn't seem to be so jittery around him, so why was I?

"I am Mortis," he began. "What exactly happened?" I took a deep breath before diving into my story. I ended it by showing him the mark on the palm of my hand. "Can you help her?" I finished. Mortis's expression was solemn. "No," he replied, "Because there is nothing wrong with her. You say she has all of the colors of draconium in her bloodstream?" I nodded my confirmation.

"I've gone over the genetics myself. I can't tell in what order they come in, but they're definitely there."

"Come with me. I will show you Beau's linage, and then you can compare the two." He led me away, into the partly reconstructed office of Penn Stables. They had suffered an explosion, and were just beginning to start over again.

"Will Connor Penn mind we're here?" I asked nervously. The last thing I wanted to do was tangle with Artha's dad. Mortis smiled. "Connor is a good friend of mine. If he shows up, I'm sure he won't mind." I nodded uncertainly, letting my faith lay on his word. If I got kicked out, I was blaming him. Mortis pulled out a file from the desk drawer, which contained all of Beau's genetic coding. "Here. I'll let you look over it." He gave me a blank one as well so that I could work out Delcie's genetics. He left me to it, and I got busy.

First, I wrote down all of the formulas for each draconium color for reference. Then, I added them together in the pattern that appeared in Beau's linage. Sure enough, they added up to Beau's genetic pattern. I was even able to construct an image of what the offspring would look like to check my work. It wasn't perfect, being computer generated, but it held a striking resemblance to Dragon Booster's black and gold dragon of legend. Next, I copied the same pattern, leaving out the light green draconium. I ended up with an odd red draconium dragon, nothing like mine. However, a symbol did appear on its forehead. Intrigued, I tried it again, but in a different order. Again, I ended up with an odd looking dragon with a symbol, this time green. I calculated that with twelve draconium colors before I hit gold, there were at least one hundred and forty four combinations to try. My math isn't always right, but nevertheless, if I tried every combination, it would still take me days, if not weeks. I might as well start the elimination process.

Using my former knowledge, and noted these on a separate file. Then I began to quickly work, copying and pasting the codes between files to save time. I ended up with several dragons, none correct, but all with an odd symbol on their head, different every time. I was about to give up for the night when I realized that colors might have been repeated through generations. Factoring this into the mix, and adding more blue draconium than another color, I worked with renewed energy. When I didn't reappear an hour later, Parmon Sean walked in to check on me. I barely looked up I was so close, I could feel it. My fingers flew between files and across the keypad. He looked over my shoulder, reviewing the math. He was a bit of a whiz kid himself, as I liked to put it. I finally got it, adding a few generations of pure blue draconium crossed with pure light blue draconium before adding the other colors. "There!" I almost jumped in triumph at the success. I came up with an almost identical dragon to my own, though this one stood on its hind legs, the basic shape was still there. A computer couldn't factor in all of the inherited features from the parents. Parmon gave a little nod of approval, and left again to report to the others. Out of curiosity, I added a light green draconium parent, and assumed that my dragon was still young, not in her thirties. The result was in fact, another black and gold dragon. I took a steadying breath, and carried both files back outside with me.

"I've worked out the genetics," I called. The group, who had been conversing quietly amongst themselves, went silent at my return.

"And?"

"It looks like she can produce a black and gold dragon, though I still don't get how. Or, at least she could. She's too old to breed now. My theory is that all of the potential of producing a legendary dragon welled up inside her mark since she can't pass it on anymore." Mortis nodded his praise.

"Right. Now, Delcie is becoming a bit of a legendary dragon herself. Not nearly as powerful as Beau or any of the other Boosters, but still powerful. Usually, a gauntlet is needed to release the full power of the dragons. I believe that Delcie's mark and the matching symbol on your hand substitute for one of these. Try touching your mark to hers." I obeyed, but that word hung in my mind. _Gauntlet_. Was that what disguised the Dragon Booster? His golden armband glinted at me from the corner of my eye.

I mounted Delcie, where it would be easy for me to bend over and align our tear marks. I cautiously raised my hand over her forehead and let it rest on her shiny hump. Her amber eyes melted into blue, and the stripes seemed to glow against her pelt in the little light there was. Her mark glowed, reminding me again of a cracked crystal. "The transformation isn't complete," Mortis said. "There's nothing for Delcie's energy to lock onto, so it is only changing your dragon and not you. There's too much access energy for it to properly stabilize. Is there anything, any object, you can think of that might link the two of you?"

The thought had crossed my mind earlier, when I remembered my mother's pendant. "There is one thing- my mother's pendant. Delcie was her dragon before she died. Then she was passed on to Dad and then later to me. Mom gave me the pendant strait away, though, when I was five. It's a sapphire tear, and looks exactly like Delcie's mark. I never really considered it to be of any significance before."

"Where is it?" I hung my head in shame.

"I lost it during a pretty rough race a few years back. It ended up somewhere in the wastelands if a crow-drag didn't get to it first. I was never brave enough to go down there to search for it."

"You _must_ get it back. Otherwise, the draconium energy will build up too high and kill her."

"Wouldn't it still be active, wherever it is?"

"No. It needs a human body to channel the draconium so it can balance the energy."

"Like a host?"

"That's one way of putting it, yes."

"I have a friend who lives in the wastelands with his crew, the Keepers. His name is Stewardd. Maybe he can help." Mortis nodded.

"Go see him in the morning. It's getting dark. For now, sleep and get a good night's rest. You'll need your strength." I knew he was right, but if we were just going to sleep and meet back in the morning, maybe I should go back home and make sure Dad would be alright. "Maybe I should go check on Dad, first, and meet you tomorrow." I spoke my thoughts.

"Does he know where you are?" Mortis didn't understand what I was getting at.

"He wouldn't know the difference. He has Alzheimer's disease. My friend Cyndi said she would look after him while I was gone, but she doesn't understand how bad it is. Sometimes he forgets how to swallow and you have to hand feed him."

"Yes, then go back and check on him." Mortis agreed.

"We'll meet you back here first thing in the morning. Say six thirty?" I nodded. "I'll be there." I couldn't bear to see Delcie go. Not with Dad in the state he's in, too. I had to save her. I thanked them, and directed Delcie back the way we'd come. We moved at a fast pace in fear of thieves and the returning Dragon Eye crew.

(Delcie's POV)

Delcie was a bit unnerved by the fact that her transformation might result in her death. She wanted to protect the young girl her first beloved owner had raised. She was never quite sure why Mahya's mother lied about finding her off the streets, but she respected her master's decisions. She felt that it was now her duty to help raise and protect the child, and didn't want to leave her on her own in this world because her time had been cut short. However, she was also concerned about Mahya. She wasn't sure how she was going to take to the transformation. She wasn't exactly the hero type. Then again, heroes aren't born; they are made, as they say.

Delcie had complete faith that Mahya would save her. She had placed her life in the girl's hands before, and saw no reason why this should be any different. She had to save her. Delcie knew that Mahya wouldn't be able to accept the loss of two family members at once. Delcie could sense when some things were about to happen. She knew that Mr. Phiacastone's time was running out. He wouldn't live much longer.


	3. Chapter 3: The Connection

**Chapter 3**

**The Connection**

"Okay, Dad, I'm leaving now."

"Goodbye Aneko!" I sighed. Aneko was my brother. He had died when he was a baby because of an Earthquake that had destroyed the incubators at the hospital while he was in one. He was born first, and Dad had gotten over him. I never knew him. With the Alzheimer's setting in, though, he was calling everyone, even Delcie, Aneko. I locked the door and headed out.

Delcie took off instantly, and I didn't even have to steer. She knew where she was going. We arrived first. After a half of an hour, I began to wonder if we were in the right place. They did show up, however, just before I was about to leave. "Sorry we're late. We were having technical difficulties." I shrugged, just relieved that I hadn't been set up. Dragon Booster led the way to the spot where he believed we would find his friend.

I assumed he didn't really know where his friend lived, because we wandered around a general perimeter and Dragon Booster called his name. It was noon, and we still hadn't found him. "Maybe we should split up? I can check the area around the track," I suggested timidly, feeling strange asking something of a hero. To my surprise, he nodded. "Good idea. But stay in com range. Sometimes wraith dragons wander around out here." I bobbed my head, my eyes growing wide at the prospect of one of those mysterious, not to mention invisible dragons creeping up on us and attacking. I didn't say anything, though. I turned Delcie around, who then snorted in surprise, and reared before jumping backward a foot. A little person with tall blue hair gasped in shock and shielded himself in case Delcie lashed out.

"Stewardd!" This was Stewardd? He spotted the safety of Dragon Booster, and scurried over to his side. "We've been looking for you! We need your help." Dragon Booster then proceeded to explain the long story, and the urgency of the retrieval of the pendant. "It looks like this." I dismounted, and as Delcie bent down to nuzzle me, I outlined her tear mark.

"Yes, yes! I've seen this! Arlynn made an energy source with it. It will not be easy to return."

"It's very important that we get it back. Mahya's dragon's life is at stake. Can you take us to Arlynn? Maybe we can convince her." Stewardd looked between all of us, but caved in when he saw the pleading look on my face.

"I'll take you." I hugged Delcie's neck in relief. "Come, come!" he hurried away, around a trash heap, and Dragon Booster, knowing he was quick, ushered Beau after him before they lost sight of him. Delcie magged me back up into the saddle, and took off after the departing group. Even without a dragon, Stewardd kept a very quick pace. Beau stayed at a trot to keep up with him. We soon came to a structure, not massive, but by no means small. Stewardd opened up the entrance to a small tunnel into one of them, and went on inside. The tunnel was too big for any of the dragons but Fracshun and Delcie, so everyone quickly dismounted and ducked into the dark passage after him. Fracshun waited outside with the other dragons, rather than following his young master into the darkness. I kissed Delcie's forehead, meaning for her to wait as well. "I won't come back without that pendant." Then, I hurried to catch up to the others.

I couldn't see my hand in front of my face, but if Stewardd used and trusted these tunnels, then they must be safe. I concentrated on keeping one foot in front of the other, and I used the walls to keep my balance. If I fell, it would be all too easy to mix up left and right, or up and down for that matter. I saw light ahead, and the silhouettes of the others ahead. Relieved, I quickened my pace to catch up.

I blinked in the light, but when my vision adjusted, I raised my eyebrows in shock. It was like a whole mini village down here! There were piles of odds an ends everywhere, and plenty of workbenches. People were bustling about everywhere, carrying strange devices or more piles of junk. I soon realized that they made things out of other peoples' junk.

We were on the top level, which wrapped around the whole interior of the facility. There were a dozen other entrances around, either leading to rooms or more passages. I saw in the center of what I assumed was the work area a generator, and something blue and shiny in the center. Could it be my pendant?

Stewardd knew just where he was going, and led us to a staircase that led down to the lower level. We passed workbenches, and most of the inventors hardly looked up. Other, more curious workers, though, stared on in awe at our arrival. _Anyone would, with Dragon Booster around_, I thought dryly. Stewardd headed strait for the generator, strait down one of the many isles. Then, as we reached the grating that surrounded the generator, he climbed down a ladder to the base of the generator. Dragon Booster went down after him, but the others waited. I jumped down too. I had to speak with this Arlynn. I ducked beneath loose cords and fanned the access steam away from my face. Stewardd's tall blue hair stood out in the distance, but I lost sight of it, so I had to focus on the glint of Dragon Booster's armor.

Finally, Stewardd stopped in front of a small, petite, capable looking girl. Her face was covered in grime from the generator, but she still looked cheery and positive. She reminded me of how orphans were often depicted in movies. She had short red hair that stuck out in all directions, and a plump, freckled face. Stewardd said something to her, but a particularly loud burst of steam drowned out his voice. All I know is that her cheery face fell, and he hurried off to stay out of an oncoming fight. She motioned for us to follow her, and led us back the way we came to join the rest of the group, probably so we could actually hear each other.

"Stewardd said you need the tear mark?"

"That's right."

"There's just one problem. We can't give it back."

"Why not?"

"Look around. This generator is powering all of these lights, the life support systems, temperature regulators, everything. If we take it out, it all fails."

"If you don't take it out, my dragon will die!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't."

"Theoretically, it's possible, though, right?"

"Of course we can take it out, but like I said. Then all of our systems will fail."

"Please, Arlynn. I'll do anything. Delcie is all I have left." Arlynn sighed.

"I wish I could help, but I can't. Its one dragon or a hundred people. I don't have much choice."

"Is there anything we can get to replace the pendant?"

"The tear mark? I don't think so. I've never seen anything like it before. It has an endless, renewable supply of clean energy. I don't know what it is, or where to get a replacement."

"It's what's keeping Delcie alive! If we don't get it, she'll die, and your energy source will die too!"

"Look! I can't-" Delcie wriggled through the passage entrance, and the sight of my dragon cut the red head off. Delcie plodded gracefully down the stairs to us. Delcie sat down behind me, and I leaned against her side. "Please," I repeated. Delcie cast a worried, almost sympathetic look to the worker. Arlynn opened her mouth to protest again, but couldn't find the words in front of Delcie. She looked at my dragon, and Delcie dipped her head to show the matching mark on her forehead. Arlynn stared at the symbol, almost mesmerized by its presence. Then, she caved. She sighed, making the biggest decision she'd ever made before. "I'll get it." She barked the order to one of the Keepers crew to evacuate. I almost collapsed in relief, but managed to stumble down after her. Delcie somehow managed to slip through the small exit herself, and plodded along behind.

Arlynn climbed a few rungs of a ladder, and hesitantly removed the pendant from its place in the generator. All of the gears instantly stopped turning, and only a few last streams of steam hissed from it. She tossed it down to me, and I caught it. She jumped down. "Take it and get out. We've only got about five minutes of energy left. Then, the system buckles." I slipped the chain over my head. It began to glow, as well as Delcie's mark. Streams of draconium energy flowed between the two symbols, and regardless of her own warning, Arlynn stayed to watch. When the light faded, Delcie magged me onto her back, and I ducked to keep from knocking my head on the close grating above. I guessed what Delcie wanted me to do, and I lined up our marks. Her eyes turned blue, and a beam of blue light shot out from her mark. It was aimed directly at the space the pendant had just occupied in the generator. The gears started turning again, and steam roared once more. "How did you do that?" I almost laughed. Delcie grinned, just flashing her eyes back to amber. Arlynn smiled, and caught one of the stragglers to tell everyone it was safe to return. I dismounted long enough for Delcie to squeeze back up through the entrance to the level above. The others were all astonished. "How'd you do that? What did you do?" Was one of the first questions I received I just shrugged, half embarrassed.

Delcie hurried off to the exit, eager to get out of an enclosed area. Dragon Booster emerged next, followed by Parmon, Lance and Kitt, bringing up the rear. Dragon Booster spotted Stewardd, herding everyone else back inside, and called him over. Just as they began their departing words, I got a call over the vid screens… from dragon city security? I opened it nervously. The Chief Commander Captain Faier appeared on my screen.

"You're Mahya Phiacastone, correct?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong, sir?" My voice shook with nervousness.

"I'm afraid there is. It's your father, Mahya."

"What is it? What's happened to him?" I already knew the answer, but I didn't want it to be true. I dreaded his reply.

"Your friend Cyndi called in a panic earlier, when she went to check on him. I'm sorry, Mahya. Your father is dead."


	4. Chapter 4: Alone

**Chapter 4**

**Alone**

"I can't believe he's dead," I whispered, holding back the tears. I didn't want Dragon Booster to see me cry. Delcie's old, amber eyes looked pained. She lifted her big head and gave a long, deep, song like cry of mourning. I hugged her, accidentally letting one tear slip and fall. It was absorbed by Delcie's dark blue stripe, and the mark on my hand glowed momentarily.

"What's wrong?" someone asked. It was Kitt and Lance. Parm was busy calculating something, and Dragon Booster was still talking to Stewardd. No one knew about the call I'd received.

"Dad's dead. I just got the call," I replied, using the back of my hand to gently brush away another tear welling up. Lance hung his head, at a loss for words.

"Oh," was all Kitt could manage. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah." I wiped the last of the tears from my red eyes and sat tall in the saddle. Delcie let out another call, even more liquid and beautiful than the last.

"Could you tell your dragon to be quiet for a moment? She'll attract wraiths," Dragon Booster called over his shoulder.

"Shut up, Hero Boy. Her father just died." All went quiet. Even Parm stopped and looked up from his screen.

"It was only a matter of time," I squeaked, barely able to talk over my sadness, "but I should have been there with him. I should have been there when he died."

"I'm so sorry." I let my hair fall down over my face to act as a curtain to hide my tears. My back heaved with each silent sob. I felt a hand on my back, but I didn't want to look up to see who it was. I was alone in the world, now.

Dad was the only one keeping the house in our possession. I'm only seventeen; legally, I'm too young to own a house. I had nothing, and I might even loose Delcie.

"What will you do now?" I tossed my head in confusion. I had no idea. What did it matter? Dad was gone.

Stewardd stepped forward with something in his hand.

"This is for Mahya. Her mother's." He held up a small box; it was a voice recording. The tear symbol was painted on the top, and my first and last name was in small print on the bottom.

I took a steadying breath before bending down and reaching for it with my marked hand. Stewardd caught a glance of the glowing symbol, and gasped before backing away. He'd dropped the box.

"What is it, Stewardd?" Dragon Booster asked. Stewardd only shook his head and ran off. I looked warily at the blue tear. What did it mean? What did Stewardd know? Why had it frightened him?

Delcie magged the box up and I caught it. It was Mother's. I put it in my pocket. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to open it.

"I should go," I said, regaining my posture. "I need to go make sure my job is secure, if I still have a job, and the bank will come soon to take the house. I have to get everything I really need out."

"You know, the Penn's could probably house you for a while," Dragon Booster suggested.

"Dad won't mind," Lance agreed.

"No. This is for me and Delcie alone. We'll be fine; maybe I can find an apartment to rent, and we'll enter a few extra races. We'll pull through. Thank you, though, all of you. If you hadn't come along, I wouldn't have anything right now. I owe you."

"If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"The same goes for you." Delcie snorted lightly, and turned her head to nuzzle me comfortingly. I put my clean hand on her forehead and rubbed her. Then, I turned her about, and we left for the house.

Along the way, I couldn't help but look at the voicemail. I opened it as Delcie hurried along at a quick gait. A holographic image of my mother formed, projected by the box.

"My dear daughter," it began. "If you are listening to this, then it means that Delcie has turned thirty and accepted you. First, I must congratulate you. I knew she would; you are such a sweet girl. I wish I had more time to be your mother, but my time is nearing its end. Delcie told me, and that's okay. I only wish I could spend more time with you. However, this messaging box has a limited recording time, and I must get to the point.

"Perhaps I should start by explaining what has happened. No doubt you are still in shock of the recent events. It starts with Delcie's linage. You have heard the rumors that she has all of the draconium colors in her background, I'm sure. Well, there's a bit more than that. If a particular pattern is followed, and just the right dragons are used, a very special dragon is produced. Delcie is the result. She has the potential to produce a black and gold dragon of legend. However, now she is thirty years of age, and is too old to breed. All of the potential to breed a dragon of that power welled up inside the marking on her forehead. Delcie has created a link between her mark and one other object so that the draconium levels building inside of her may balance. If they did not, they would grow too great and kill her.

"It is of utmost importance that you never loose the pendant I gave you in your childhood. This is what Delcie has chosen to serve as a link. You must wear it at all times. It is the only thing keeping Delcie alive. It is taking your energy, and using it to balance Delcie's draconium levels. Do you remember my old racing jacket, love? Wear that as well. You will find an indentation just below the collar. The pendant will hook right into it. Has Delcie marked you yet? If not, then expect to find a matching blue mark appear on one of your palms soon.

"You see, the Dragon Booster, the Fire Booster, the Energy Booster, the Power Booster, and the Shadow Booster all use amulets and gauntlets to activate their armor, which protects them and their dragons as well as conceals their identity. If you are wearing my jacket hooked up to the pendant and place your tear mark over Delcie's, it will activate your own armor.

"Mahya, you must find the other Boosters and team up with them. Not only do you need them, but they need you. You are one of them now. You rank nearly as high as they do. As I have always liked to put it, you are now an Almost Booster.

"You remember how I always told you Delcie was just a stray off the streets, don't you? I'm sorry for keeping so many secrets, Dear, but I lied. Delcie has been specially bred through my family for generations. I hate lying to you, but it was necessary." The box bleeped and a red light started blinking.

"Oh dear. It appears as though I am running out of time. There is so much else that needs to be explained… I will leave a trail of these message boxes throughout your quest. Most of your life has been laid out for you, you know. I have seen it myself. It is a hard but noble life. I know you will succeed, and you will make me proud. Good luck, my daughter!" The image faded.

I stared at the box, the tears welling back up in my eyes. I had to make her proud. I'd find her jacket, and reunite with the Dragon Booster. I didn't know where Delcie and I would stay; maybe we'd accept the Penns' offer for shelter, and I could work there or join their crew to pay for our board. A dragon was by no means cheap.

I suddenly noticed that we had come upon the house. I hurried inside. Dragon City Security had already gone through most of the stuff her, cataloguing it for the bank. My feet thudded against the steps. I had to make sure the jacket was still there.

It had been tagged, but it was there. I ripped the tag off, and changed into it in record time. I also took whatever gear was left in the basement, most of it broken and worthless, my tools, some food, and a few other necessities. Some guys from the bank were pulling up outside, examining Delcie. I ran outside to meet them.

"You're Mahya, correct?" One of them asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry about your father, but we're just doing our job. Dragon City Security is finding you a spot in a girls' home."

"No! Where does that put my dragon?"

"She belongs to the bank, now."

"You won't touch her!"

"I'm sorry. It's not up to me." Delcie wasn't too happy. Her mark glinted in the dark of the evening, and she magged me onto her back.

The men didn't expect an old dragon like Delcie to take off so fast, and hesitated before mounting and taking off after us, giving us a head start. Delcie pulled back into a dark nook, and the men darted right past us. When they realized we had turned somewhere along the line and turned, I lined up our marks without thinking.

Delcie and I both glowed bright blue, and my armor started to form as promised. It wasn't at all heavy like I'd thought. The helmet was slightly humped, similar to Delcie's forehead, and was a similar shade of blue. A visor hung from it, seriously tinted to conceal my identity. The rest of the armor conformed to my small, fragile frame, but made me look bigger. The heels helped a lot, too. My front started out a light blue, but darkened as it neared my sides, then faded out again slightly for a light streak down my back. My sleeves ended in a point, and were followed up by armored gloves.

Delcie seemed younger as well. She had the energy of a much younger dragon, and glided smoothly over the pavement as we made a beeline for shelter. Delcie made a few crazy moves that she would never have tried under other circumstances because of her age as well. She even leapt down two levels without stopping. Then and only then did we loose them.

"Let's camp out tonight, girl. We'll go to Penn Stables tomorrow and see if we can hook up with Dragon Booster again." Delcie sighed contently, and her blue eyes reverted back to amber. My armor faded away then. We found a nice nook and settled down for the night.

Dad might be gone, but it was like he hadn't left. I missed him and mourned for him deeply, of course, but he was still here. He was watching out for me. He had to be. I curled up next to Delcie, and she wrapped her tail around me before setting her big head on my lap. I slipped into a dark and dreamless sleep.


End file.
